


Yang Xiong

by Pupmon1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Raven raised Yang, Yang Xiong AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: Yang Xiong, daughter of Raven Branwen, has never been in a city this large, or dealt with people quite like her new teammates





	

**Author's Note:**

> An AU that sprouted from a question: What would happen if Raven had raised Yang.

Yang stood in the courtyard of the great school of Beacon. It was magnificent...strong and solid. She understood why her mother had insisted she come here to refine her skills.This was nothing like being in the wilds, everything felt so big in the city. With her yellow and brown armor and the Ursa mask hanging on her hip, she didn't exactly fit in...but that made her more excited. Yang crossed her arms and chuckled. "I think I'm gonna like it here," she said with a grin.

Then someone slammed into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh sorry!"

Yang grunted and slowly sat up, looking over to find a small girl reaching down to help her up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you. I'm just a little lost!" Yang watched the girl in amazement as she rambled out apologizes.

Yang grunted as she stood. She looked down at the girl and paused. Red cloak...silver eyes....red tinted hair...she looks familiar, but Yang couldn't place where she'd have encountered someone like her before now. Raven was careful to stay away from proper hunters, and that's the vibe that this girl gave off.

The girl squirmed and held out her hand towards Yang. "My name's Ruby."

"Yang." The larger girl took Ruby's outstretched hand.

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Well its Yang-tastic to meet you," she said with a grin.

Yang dropped her hand and shook her head. "No..." she said plainly. "That was bad. Bad pun. Bad Ruby..."

Ruby laughed, and Yang couldn't help but crack a grin. This little thing was cute, Yang had to admit that.

"Well, I guess I should be going! See ya around!" Ruby called out before suddenly darting off, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake.

"She's going to run into someone ag-" Before Yang could finish her statement, Ruby had slammed into someone else, or more specifically a white haired girl's luggage cart.

Yang sighed and put a hand on the mask hanging at her side. "This is going to be...interesting," she muttered, then she started towards the main auditorium, or she assumed it was the main auditorium, its where the headmaster, Ozpin was preparing a speech on the stage.

* * *

About a day and a half later, Yang was standing on the same stage, her hands behind her back, her head held high, and her new team standing beside her as they were named Team RWBY. Yang absently rapped her fingers against her mask, her mind still buzzing from the fight earlier that day. They killed a Nevermore! That might be nothing for her mother but...four people killed a huge Nevermore. Yang was so buried in the memory of the fight, especially when she shot flames into the Nevermore's mouth, that she almost missed Ruby Rose being declared team leader.

Yang glanced at her new little team leader and flashed a smile. Her new partner, Blake Belladonna, nodded at Ruby, while the final team member, Weiss Schnee, just looked shocked. Ruby looked happy.

"This is going to be a good four years," Yang said with a smile.

Ruby nodded and led her team off the stage to where Glynda was waiting. She handed each of them a scroll to be used while they're in training, complete with a map of the school, and she gave a large binder to Ruby.

"That's the schedule and other things the team leader needs to know. Now get up to your room and rest, you have a busy day tomorrow," the teacher said with a wave.

"Come on Team RWBY! Let's go!" Ruby said excitedly.

Weiss followed behind Ruby, practically being forced to go forward by Blake and Yang towering behind her. As they approached the room that will be their home for four years. It was a simple room...but Yang's lived in a tent all her life, so this is fine by her.

She sat on the far bed and watched as her team settled into the new room. When they started to change into nighttime ware, Yang stood, setting aside her weapon and her mask.

"I'm going for a walk," she announced before stepping out of the room before her teammates could say anything on the matter. She wanted to be alone for a while.

Yang left the dorm hall and sat in an empty living area. Everyone else was too busy getting to know each other or sleeping. She can be alone with her thoughts...or so she assumed. But as she leaned back and closed her eyes, a cold feeling overcame her.

"...hello mother..." she said absently, not even bothering to open her eyes. She knew that chill...it was Raven's portal.

"So you made it in."

Yang grinned and opened one eye, looking up at her mother, Raven Branwen, an imposing woman in red and black armor, her red eyes watching Yang through her large Grimm mask.

Yang grinned, and her eye turned red like her mother's. "You doubt me?"

Raven's hand tightened on the sword handle at her side. "Don't get smart with me girl."

Yang flinched and sat up, realizing she wasn't talking to Raven the mother, but instead Raven the leader. "I am your daughter. I would never disappoint you."

Raven nodded and silence fell between the two. Yang was nervous...her mother has always been a strange one to figure out. Sometimes she's strict and stern like Yang was just another member of the tribe, but at other times she was gentler and more relaxed like a mother should be. Yang watched her mother carefully, relaxing when the older woman sat beside her. Raven slid off her mask and placed it away from her.

"Tell me about your team...are they strong?"

"Yes," Yang said with a smile. "A little strange...but very strong. We took down a Nevermore, a huge Nevermore."

Raven chuckled and patted Yang's head. "That must have been an impressive fight," she said with a smile.

"Oh, it was! We shot our leader at the grimm, and she dragged it up a cliff and ripped off its head."

Raven nodded, listening to her daughter retell the fight. About how her team leader came up with the plan on the spot, how she beamed the creature with her mace and shot fire in its mouth. "Tell me about your team," she said, interrupting Yang's ramblings.

"Well, there's my partner, Blake Belladonna. She's kind of like you, dark and mysterious and distant. She's hiding something, but I can't guess what. Then there's Weiss Schnee-"

"Of the Schnee Dust Company?"

"Yeah I think so. I mean she sure acts like those pompous Mistrali asses that think they can go wherever they please."

"The Schnees aren't Mistrali," Raven said questioningly.

Yang chuckled and shrugged. "Rich people are rich people...they all walk the same, they all talk the same, they'll all beg the same when they're being stripped of their riches."

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Remember not to say things like that around these people. None of them will understand what we do to survive."

Yang nodded in confirmation. "I know I know. I've made care not to say much of anything to begin with. Anyway, I saved the best for last. My team leader, a demon girl in red, Ruby Rose."

"R-Rose?" Raven suddenly sat up straight, like she had just touched a crystal of lighting dust.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" Yang asked carefully.

"I want you to watch her and stay by her," Raven said in a stern voice as she suddenly stood. "Report what she does."

Yang watched her mother, very confused when she summoned a portal before her. She stood and reached out, putting a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Mother? What's wrong?"

Raven suddenly spun around and Yang found the blade of her sword pressed against her neck as Raven put her mask back on. "Just do it. Don't question me."

"Y-yes ma'am," Yang said quickly, holding her breath until Raven pulled away and disappeared into her portal. Yang sighed and crossed her arms. Something just about Ruby's name spooked Raven...this is worth looking into.


End file.
